Sailor Moon:Rated R
by eched
Summary: A much darker version of the first season. Much has been changed.
1. The Start

Sailor Moon: Rated R

The film opens with a palace in view. The palace is at the end of a huge poll of ice. The palace and the ice is surrounded by white waste land, and the kingdom itself is three floors high and painted white. Light is coming from it's windows and music can be heard from inside.

Time: Silver Millennium Place: Moon Kingdom, is displayed on the screen, and then your view moves into the castle.

There is a ballroom dance going on and everyone is wearing the old fashioned kind of masks that are white and just cover your eyes. The only one that doesn't have a mask on is a women sitting down at a thrown, which is at the end of the room that has this massive dance going on. She looks about in her mid 30's, but she has white hair. She is also wearing a long and thing white dress and she has massive bird like wings coming out of her back.

A man that looks kind of young and is wearing a black suit runs up to the thrown and kneels.

Man: Queen Serenity, the negotiations with Earth have been completed.

Women sitting in thrown: And how did it go?

Man: I think they took it well enough.

Women: You think I have done the right thing?

Man: Oh yes Serenity, their kind cannot be trusted with what we know. They will have to learn for themselves how to survive.

Serenity: But they have helped us so much.

Meanwhile a very young looking girl, at most the age 16, with blond hair that was tied up in pigtails, was standing off to a sidewall, when she spotted a man in a tuxedo on and of course a white mask. He had black hair, but most of it was covered by the top hat that he had on. The man nodded at her slowly and then out of reaction she did the same.

Another young looking women, only this one had very short black hair. Walked over to a punch boll and had herself a drink. The moment she put down the cup she had a massive black and metallic spear flew threw a window of the kingdom, went straight into her gut, and slammed her against a wall, killing her instantly. Then one more metallic spear fell down from the skies, only this one fell short of the kingdom and went right into the ice before it.

A girl that also looked like she was 16, only she was very tall and she had brown hair that was in a ponytail, ran over to the girl that was nailed to the wall, as the rest of the party guests stampeded out of the ballroom.

Queen Serenity also quickly left the ballroom, but she ran into the hallways behind it.

The brown haired girl finally made it to the one that was shoved up against the wall. She grabbed onto the spear and fell to the ground, tears coming from her face. She looked at the spear and could see it was all black, except for a red little light right in the middle of it. There was suddenly a ringing noise and the light suddenly turned green, and then the spear exploded, consuming the brown haired girl in a massive fireball.

Once the explosion was complete, six figures ran into the ballroom from the hallways. The one that seemed to be the head of the group was a girl with a massive staff that had two massive spikes at the end, both on the right side. She had long black hair, but it had green highlights streaked threw out it. Three other women stood beside her. One had very short blond hair, the other had black hair with blue highlights streaked threw out, and the third was very young. At most she was 12. She had long black hair and she to had a staff. It was also massive, only it was white with two pitchfork like blades coming out of the top. All four of these women wore black, long dress. There also stood to the sides of these women two mail guards with swords clutched in there hands.

Once they were in the ballroom and ready for battle, the second spear that was stuck down in the ice went off. A massive explosion occurred and gallons of water flew into the air. The water quickly turned to ice on it's was down, broke threw the windows of the kingdom, and flew right into the small battle group, killing them all instantly, except for the small 12 year old girl. She stood unscaved from the blast.

Then four men walked into the palace threw the massive shattered windows. All of them had blades drawn and they all surrounded the girl. They raised their blades up, and then right before they could swing them down, the girl spun her staff in a complete 360 around her. All four of the soldiers instantly dropped to the ground dead and the girl started to wipe the blood of her staff. After that a fifth man walked into the building.

He had long black hair and was wearing all grey. The shirt he had on was buttoned up with four buttons, two rows of buttons, each row with two buttons on it, making in kind of look like armour. He drew out a long sword from the holster on his back. He walked up to the little girl and then she quickly moved her staff forward. The pitchfork end of it slammed right into the man's shoulder blade, causing green blood to leak out.

Little girl: Nagaverse scumbag!

The man grabbed onto the girls staff and ensured that she couldn't pull it out of him. She tugged on the stick, but his grip was just far too strong. The man lifted his blade and brought it down, killing the young girl with one strong blow.

After that a man with short blond hair, that was also wearing grey, ran into the building. The man with long black hair turned to look at him.

Man with black hair: I want Queen Serenity dead at my feet. I want the heads of all of the counsel right here in a row. All the queens must be dead. All the kings must be dead. Even all the little princesses must be dead. We're not talking any of the counsel as prisoners. Do you understand Jadeite?

Jadeite: Yes Nephrite, I understand completely.

Jadeite turned around to face a group of seven men, all in black, with their faces covered by black makeup and messy dark hair.

Jadeite: You heard the man. Hunt them down.

Meanwhile the girl with the blond hair in pigtails made her way outside of the building. She was the last one of the crowed to get out and she could see all of the guests of the party being slaughtered right in front of her by a mass army of soldiers. Most of the soldiers held swords in their hands and quickly cut the throats of the ones involved in the party. Then the young girl saw the man in the tux with the top hat. He was dead on the ground with a massive blade sticking out of his back. A girl stood beside his corps and pulled her blade out of his back. She had blond, but very messy and dirty hair that was put into a ponytail. Like the two men, she had the trademark grey suit on. She saw the girl, smiled, and then started to move towards her. As she walked she dragged her blood-covered sword across the ground. She moved right up next to the girl, bowed, and lifted her sword. 

Unseen voice: Zoisite! You raise your blade to her and you're just going to slit your own neck. I will not lose one of my best generals.

The girl in grey, Zoisite, turned to a woman with long red hair in a black a long dress with certain parts, like her shoulders, plated in dark metallic armour. The woman had a long and thin black staff in her right hand. After Zoisite saw this woman she put down her blade.

Woman in black: Good, now give her your blade.

Zoisite gave the girl her blade and then the woman in black gestured for her to move out of the way so she did.

Woman in black: Now as custom we must learn of each other before we draw blades. I take you are princess Serenity, the scout of justice, the one they call Sailor Moon.

The girl nodded and as she did a tear fell from her face. Before the tear reached her mouth it turned to ice and froze to her face. The white wisp of air coming from her mouth also was causing problems by almost blocking out her sight. 

Woman in black: Good then. Zoisite didn't hand you her blade for nothing. I am Queen Metalia, leader of the Nagaverse. I am glad to have you meet me, and I am of course glad to meet you. Now anything you want to ask of me?

Sailor Moon: Yes.

One more tear came from her eye. This one also froze to her face. 

Sailor Moon: Is that a child?

The girl was referring to a girl that couldn't have been more then nine. She also had red hair and wore a dress and she stood just a little ways back behind Metalia and just to the side of the slaughter.

Metalia: She's my daughter, Princess Beryl. It is a tradition of ours to bring our children to war. I believe your kind has a very similar one. Isn't that why you let the one they call Firefly fight?

Sailor Moon again nodded.

Metalia's staff then suddenly cracked open at the top. The top half of the staff then started to slide down and a blade slowly came out from the crack. The top half stopped sliding down when it's upper end reached the midpoint of the staff. Metalia then pulled the staff, which now looked more like a pike because of it's long bladed end, up close to her side.

Metalia: Well, if that is all you wish to know then let us begin.

Meanwhile Queen Serenity is running threw the massive white hallways of the kingdom. The seven men in black are hot on her tail. A 16 year-old girl with long black hair and that had on a black dress stepped onto a balcony over looking the hallway. The girl pulled out a crossbow and began to arm it, but before she could finish one of the seven ran right at the wall. His feet touched the brick and then he actually began to run right up the side of the wall. He reached the balcony in no time, jumped down right next to the girl, grabbed the arrow right out of the girls hand, flipped it around in his grasp, and then jammed it right into her chest, killing her instantly. A split second after that a new girl, this one dressed the same only she had long blond hair and a whip, stepped out onto the balcony right across from the other one. She pulled out her whip and snapped it right across so it reached the man in black. Unforchantly the man grabbed the thing in mid air. He jerked it out of her hands. He then swung back with it so it rapped around her neck. After that he pulled the whip forward which caused the girl to come right of the balcony. She fell down and then was jerked a bit, but just a bit, back up when her neck was snapped from the jolt.

Queen Serenity finally made it to the room she was seeking. This rather large room contained a massive machine. The machine itself almost took up the whole room and it's top went right threw the ceiling of the place. At the base of this goliath there stuck out a bench that made for kind of a counter top. In the centre of this counter top rested a silver and round, crystal. Queen Serenity quickly pressed her palm onto the crystal, which caused several yellow lights inside of the machine to turn on. She then turned around. One of the men in black stood right there, now face to face with her. The six other men were behind him. He knocked her to the ground, pulled out a massive sledgehammer, lifted it high, and then brought it down. After that he pulled it back up and then swung it right into the machine, smashing the crystal. Sparks flew out of the device, a very small explosion occurred. This small jolt caused the shards of the crystal to fly out. They flew right into the seven men killing them all like they were nothing.

Queen Metalia fell dead to the ground and Sailor Moon pulled her sword out of the woman. Before she could get back into a fight stance a sharp pain went into her back. She fell to the ground with a knife sticking out of her back. Princess Beryl was standing behind her and she had found the knife on the battleground. Lightning then started to fly threw the sky and Usagi woke up from her nightmare.


	2. The Real Start

Rated R: Part 2

Before I get started again I would just like to say that this will be very different from the original series and a lot of the characters wont even act the same. In any case I hope this goes well and I will try my best to do a good job with it. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this.

Time: Now Place: Earth, somewhere in Japan

Usagi, a girl with freckles and short blond hair that is tied up in pigtails, is sitting down at a table in a rather messy lunchroom. Like everyone else she has the school uniform on and at this time has her head turned at a blank wall and is thinking to herself.

Across from her a girl a rather short girl with red hair is sitting down.

Redhead: Usagi, you okay?

Usagi responds quietly while still fixed on the wall: Ya, Naru what is it?

Naru: You okay? Usagi?

Naru reaches forward and impatiently taps Usagi on the shoulder. Usagi then finally pulls her eyes of the wall and turns to the girl.

Naru speaks slowly: Are you okay?

Usagi again talks quietly: Ya, I'm fine.

Naru: That kid at the arcade bugging you again?

Usagi: Nothings wrong.

Naru: You worried about that test? Well I can fix that.

Naru turns to face a fellow student. This fellow student has very messy black hair and freckles. He also is wearing glacis. At this time he is standing by the drinking fountain, trying with out success to get the instalment to work.

Naru calls over to him: Oh Gurio, would you please come over here.

Gurio gives up on the fountain and walks his way over to the table the two girls are at and takes a seat.

Naru: Gurio, I'll give you five bucks if you "help" Usagi with that test of hers tomorrow. Sounds good ah.

Gurio: No.

Naru: Oh come on. It's five bucks. I can make it an even seven if you "help" the both of us.

Usagi: I've got to leave.

After saying that Usagi pulls herself up from the table.

Naru: Where will you be after school so I can meet up with you?

Usagi: I think I'll give the arcade one last try.

Place: Nagaverse, the tenth fortress

Jadeite, still looking the same age that he did when the war happened, walked down a decaying hallway with a little bright blue stick in hand. He stopped himself when he was right next to a small hole in the wall. He took up the stick and inserted it into the opening. The bar then turned from blue to black and Jadeite put the thing in his pocket. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jadeite turned around and saw the one and only Zoisite.

Zoisite: The queen wants to speek with us.

Jadeite: Let the brat speak then.

Meanwhile Queen Beryl, looking like the spitting image of her mother, sat down at the end of a bridge. All was black, except for one or two bits of light streaming in threw holes in the room, and falling apart. A man walked up to her and kneeled down before her.

Man: Beryl, the counsel does not like this new plan. They understand that the energy is needed, but Earth was our greatest friend at one time. They helped us in the war. We owe them your madam.

Beryl in a slightly stern voice: Earth is the last known source of life. I am not willing to sacrifice my own people for a planet that we have not had contact with in more then 1500 years. They don't even know we exist any more. The truce is over.

Man: But Beryl.

Beryl: It's our king or theirs.

Man: We could search out more of the galaxy.

Beryl in a now very stern voice: The galaxy has been searched. Nothing lives. You speak up again and I will raise my hand to you. You understand?

Man: But…

The man trailed off and got a look of fear once he saw Beryl's hand rise. Then a lowed gunshot noise was heard and the good sir fell over the side of the bridge.

Beryl: Thank you so much Kunzite for dealing with that rag.

A man standing off to the side with long white hair, wearing the trademark grey suit, and almost covered by shadows, nodded to his queen.

After that three black orbs flew out of the massive decaying castle that was built to look like a massive skull.


	3. Truth be Told

Rated R: Part 3

A man that could have been between the ages of 18 and 22, sat behind a counter in an arcade store and talked with another man that stood across from him. The man behind the counter had blond hair while the other man, how by the way was around the same age, had short black, and very messy hair.

Man with black hair: So, how did things go last night Motoki?

Gentleman behind the counter: Not to well. I take the girl home and she gives me the bathroom routine. Got this letter from her today. Same old, same old. Had a nice night, but I can't ever see you again. Frankly I'm sick of it. Not only that, but this girl writes like a five-year-old. You ever set me up on a date again Mamoru, I'll hunt you down.

Mamoru: Okay, I get the idea. No more dates, but I had a really nice one worked out if this girl fell threw.

Mamoru turns his head and then again speaks while looking out a window of the store, cutting of Motoki before he can talk: I don't believe it.

Motoki talks a little impatiently: Believe what?

Mamoru: The girl. She came back. I don't believe it.

Motoki: What girl?

Mamoru turns to Motoki and talks almost in a shoot: The meatball head.

Motoki puts a hand to his head and shakes his forehead slowly: What is with you and this girl? Give her a rest. Like, what did she do to you?

Mamoru talks as he starts to turn his view back: She knocked me over and broke my sunglasses. I loved those things.

Meanwhile just right across the street from the arcade Usagi stood and put one foot out onto the road. She then pulled back fast to miss a speeding car. She breathed heavily and then Mamoru caught her eye. After that a massive grin went across his face. Then, suddenly a trashcan was knocked over at the side of the arcade building and a black cat ran out from the ally way. The cat oddly had a band add stuck to it's forehead. As the sound of the trashcan echoed threw the ally ways, the cat ran across the road and then took a seat right by Usagi's feet. This was all to much for Usagi. She started to slowly back away from the store and then she snapped into a run down the street. The feline took off after her as fast as it could.

That night, around eight o'clock, Usagi made it home with the cat still trailing behind her, and Usagi still didn't even notice the thing. The house was a small two-story building that had only the dinning room, kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms. A TV rested on top of the dinning room table. The TV itself was on channel six and was playing the news. The newsgirl could be heard off of the thing, but just barley.

Newsgirl: And Sailor V was once again spotted in England, making that her sixth appearance there. The details are still sketchy, but it is believed….

Usagi cut the poor girl off by turning off the television and then after that she went straight to bed.

At around eleven o'clock Usagi shot half way out of her bed. Her pyjamas were covered in sweat from the nightmare she just had. She just sat in her bed and breathed heavily. She now at last saw the cat, which was now sitting at the foot of her bed. The cat then got up and made it's way right to the girls lap and then plopped itself back down.

Cat: What's your name?

Usagi jerked back so fast that her head slammed into the back of the bed. Usagi mouthed the word ouch as she put a hand of hers to the back of her head.

Cat: What's your name?

Usagi speaks in a voice of shook: Usagi.

Cat: My name is Luna. I am pleased to meet you.

Usagi: I'm still dreaming right?

Luna: That bump on your head should tell you that you're not.

Usagi took her hand slowly down from her head and then tried to speak in a calm voice: But you're a talking cat.

Luna: I am not a cat.

Usagi: Yes you are. You're a talking cat and this is a bad dream, a really bad dream.

Luna: I am a guardian. My kind is a race that is trained to protect and train something known to me as a sailor scout.

Usagi: And what's that?

Luna: I don't know. I don't remember much, but I believe they are some kind of great warrior. Usagi, what was that nightmare you just had about?

Usagi speaks back in point blank: Nothing.

Luna: Was it about a masquerade ball?

Usagi nods slowly.

Luna: Was there a war in it?

Usagi nods again.

Luna: Were you given a name that is not your own?

Usagi nods once more.

Luna: Usagi, what was your name?


	4. Explanation

Rated R: Part 4

Usagi, with shovel in hand, walked with Luna leading the way to the centre of a park. It was 12:15 now and Luna came to a halt right by a swing set.

Luna: Dig here.

Luna then scurried out of the way and Usagi stuck the shovel into the ground and started to dig.

Usagi: You know, just because some girl called me Sailor Moon in some dream that I had doesn't mean that I am. Who was Sailor Moon anyways?

Luna: I don't know. All I know is she was a great warrior. I remember more the more time passes. You will know in time.

Usagi, in a bit of an annoyed voice: Okay. Could you please tell me what we're doing out here?

Luna: A long time ago there was life on every planet and moon. You were from an alien race that lived on the moon and also resided on several planets such as Mars, Mercury, and even Pluto. All was as good as life can be, but then a war began. Something came at us from a place know as the Nagaverse, something big. It killed everyone in it's path. It wiped out your kind.

Luna stopped herself, toke a deep breath, and then started again with her story: Before your kind died they built a machine. This machine worked as a massive power cable. It toke electric impulses from one place and put them into another place. The machine was built to be tuned into the impulses of our minds.

Usagi: What are you saying? You saying that I died, this machine zapped me and…

Luna finishes the thought for Usagi because she can see that the girl is having a hard time excepting it: And it sent the electric impulse from your mind into another body, into the body you have now. We built reincarnation, and before we died we used it.

Usagi, almost afraid to ask: And why are you telling me this?

Luna: The ones that wiped out your kind are coming back. I can smell them in the air. You are needed now. Only a sailor scout stands a chance against their kind.

Usagi: Let me get this straight. You want me to slap on some short skirt and go around beating up these things? No, that's a bad idea.

Luna: Usagi, you don't have a choice. They are coming here now. Someone has to stand up against them or all will die all over again.

Usagi then stopped digging. A black, metal door had been uncovered from the dirt. It kind of looked like the door into a safe.

Usagi: What's this?

Luna: We had friends on this planet. One of them was a warrior like yourself. He to died in the war. The ones that knew him built this. It contains things from your kind. It was built for this day.

Usagi put her hand slowly to the door and opened it and then walked slowly inside. Luna jumped down and fallowed her in.

The shovel made a metallic echo when it fell to the ground and Usagi then pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, and started to look around. The first thing that she laid her eyes on was the trademark, long, black dress. She had seen it many times before in her dreams. She timidly walked up to the dress that was hanging of the sealing.

Luna: It looks like someone else has been here.

The sudden voice of Luna made Usagi jump.

Usagi jerked her head back and then scolded Luna for the shock: Of course someone's been in here! Sailor V's on the news every night! You think she just appeared out of thin air?!

Usagi then jerked her head back at the garment.

Usagi speaks quietly: So you want to grab all this stuff?

Luna nods and then speaks: We'll need it.

The clock now reads 12:55 and Luna and Usagi are back at Usagi's house. Usagi walks into her bedroom and Luna is there waiting for her. The girl has the dress on.

Usagi: You know, this thing's to big for me.

Luna: It will fit you.

Usagi: Okay…

Usagi walks over and puts her hand on a small pencil that is lying on a counter top. She then brings it up to her face to look at.

Usagi: What's this?

Luna: That's a disguise device. It can change the way you look.

Usagi: Really?

Luna: Usagi, put it down.

The girl puts the pencil back down from where she grabbed it. When she does she notices a small black brooch. She touches it and the top half of it lifts up, parts of the top spreading apart as it opens.

Usagi: What's this?

Luna: That will turn you back into your past form. Just put your hand in it and say make up.

Usagi mouths the words to herself and then speaks up: If this thing turns me into some kind of past form, well, won't I not be me?

Luna: You won't look like you, yes, but your kind does look human like and you will still have your mind. Your kind doesn't look inhuman until they reach the age of 500.

Usagi: And then?

Luna: And then they grow massive bird like wings out of their back, but you're not 500 years old so I don't think we have to worry.

Usagi took a big gulp, placed her shaking hand inside of the brooch, and then spook: Make up.

The top half of the brooch went back together, sharp little nails then snapped out of the top half, and then that top half came down on her hand.

Usagi screams out in fear: Luna, get it off of me. Get it off of me!

Then several small black wires flew out from the device, knocking Usagi up against a wall. Sharp blades came out of the ends of the wires and dug themselves into her skin. She fell to the ground and squirmed on the ground as her legs extended in length, the freckles disappeared from her face, and her eyes changed from green to blue. By the time the transformation was over Usagi looked just like the girl named Sailor Moon from her dream. The wires slid out of her skin and pulled back into the device. The brooch then loosened it's grip and fell to the ground.

Luna runs up to Usagi and speaks in a frightened voice: Usagi, are you okay?

Usagi talks like she's in shock: Why is it so hot in here?


	5. The Way of Things

Rated R: Part 5

A bathtub full of water is shown. An ice tray is lifted over the tub; the tray is bent so the ice cracks, and then the ice falls head first into the tub. The empty tray is then dropped to the ground and it lands on top of two other empty trays. After that Usagi pulls herself into the water. She is still in her scout form.

You can hear Luna's voice coming out from behind a shut door: Usagi, can I come in?

Usagi: No. I'm in the bathtub Luna. I don't want you in here.

Luna: Usagi, did I look dressed to you?

Usagi: Fine, come in then.

Luna pushed the door open with her head and walked inside. She kept her look to the floor to make Usagi more comfortable.

Usagi: Luna, why is it so hot in here?

Luna: Your kind lived on the Moon. It's a lot colder there then it is here. You are used to that coldness so this place seems to hot for you.

Usagi: Oh.

Luna: We'll start your training tomorrow.

Usagi: What did you have in mind?

Luna: We'll walk around the streets. See what happens.

Usagi: I can't fight you know.

Luna: You can.

Meanwhile the three black orbs crashed into the woods, sending bits of dirt flying into the air. The spheres then slowly opened up and Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite pulled themselves out of the things. Jadeite's neck had been injured in the crash. He put his hand to the cut, but some green blood still leaked out and over his fingers. Zoisite watched him as she walked backwards toward a small house in the middle of the woods that they had landed close to. She stopped right beside a window of the house.

Zoisite talks in kind of a chuckle: You're lucky you know that.

She then jerked her head threw the glass, shattering the window.

Zoisite: Hey look, so am I.

Zoisite turns to look up at the building: You know, this would make a nice base for operation.

Nephrite: What if someone lives there?

Zoisite: We can always kill them.

Zoisite moved away from the window and entered into the house while Nephrite and Jadeite fallowed.

Nephrite talks to Jadeite: You're going to be alright?

Jadeite: It didn't get me that deep.

Zoisite yells out: Hello! Does anyone live here?!

She then turns around to face her two colleagues.

Zoisite: So, what's the battle plain?

Nephrite: I think we should do build-ups. Focuses on one person, build their energy up, and then take it away.

Zoisite: Well that's all fine and good, but I don't want to be here for a year. I say we do sweeps. Just take everyone's energy. Get it over with nice and fast.

Nephrite: Yes, and cause the deaths of many, many people. That would bring in attention that we don't want to have. Low profile is important here.

Zoisite: Why? You really think their kind can lift a pike to us.

Nephrite: You should give them more respect.

Zoisite: Well I'm the woman and I say we do sweeps.

Nephrite: Yes, and I'm the one in charge.

Zoisite: Jadeite, you want to be the tiebreaker?

Jadeite: I say we do sweeps.

Jadeite turns to Nephrite: I'm sorry. She was the leader of the group before you. She lead us threw some pretty tight spots, and you were put in charge by Beryl. You know as well as I do that, that girl can't tell her foot from her elbow. That's why we're here today. You're not ready for this.

Nephrite: We'll sweep then.

The time passed and at around four in the morning Zoisite could not sleep. She walked threw the house, opened a door, and found Nephrite on his knees, praying.

Zoisite speaks slightly sarcastically: You talking to your stars.

Nephrite: How about you go pray to your goddess and slit your wrists.

Zoisite: Don't insult what I believe. It is the norm and you're the outcast. I could have you hanged for such things. Nephrite, do you hate me?

Nephrite: No, I don't hate you.

Zoisite: I hate you.

Nephrite: I was given this position fair and square.

Zoisite: You're a man. You don't deserve such things. Our kind use to know this, but then Beryl started running the show. She'll kill use all.

Nephrite: Zoisite, I wish to pray.

Zoisite: Pray then.

After that Zoisite took herself out of the room and closed the door.


	6. Training

Rated R: Part 6

Three girls stood by a rather large white van while one lady was stuck inside the thing, hunch under the steering wheal. All the girls looked like they were about 18 in age and they all wore jackets and jeans, not to mention they were all packing pull cubs. They all had their hair brightly died. The one in the car had died her hair blue, while one of the others had bright green hair, and the last two had hair that was died red. They all wore cloths that were dark in colour, but matched the colour of their well died heads, except for the second red head that looked like she had a thing for pink. It was now daylight out as the girls stood guard.

Girl stuck in van: White to blue right?

The one with green hair: For the last time it's red to blue. There isn't even white wire.

Girl stuck in van: Yes there is. I'm looking right at it.

Girl in pink: Isn't it yellow to black?

Red head: I'm pretty sure it's black to red.

The one with green hair: It's red to blue.

Blue head: I'm going with the white.

Green head: There is no white!

Then there was a quiet thud that broke the argument. The one with green hair slowly turned herself around and looked at the top of the van. The other two beside her did the same.

Green haired girl: You've got to be kidding me.

Standing on top of the vehicle was Usagi. She was in her scout form and had that black dress on. The girl with green hair swung her pull cube forward to trip the girl, but Usagi jumped over the thing and landed behind the girls. Before she could turn around to fight back, another pull cube slammed into her back, breaking the thing in half and sending Usagi to the ground.

Girl in pink while looking at her snapped weapon: And that was my lucky one to.

Girl with green hair: You trying to be a hero little girl?

Usagi got back up from the ground and as she did so she pulled out a blade from a pocket in the back of her dress. The weapon was like a small sword. Usagi gripped the handle of it tightly and two even smaller blades snapped out of the sides of the handle.

Girl with green hair: Are you trying to threaten me?

A smile went across the girls face.

Girl with green hair: Pallapalla, get out of that car. You're not going to get it to work anyways.

The girl with blue hair pulled herself out of the vehicle.

Pallapalla: I could have.

Usagi then lifted her sword and jabbed it forward, but the now evident leader of the group, the one with the eye catching green hair, grabbed her hand out of thin air.

Leader of the group: I'm Junjun, and these are my colleagues, Cerecere…

Junjun nodded to the girl in pink.

Junjun then nods to the girl in red: Vesves

Junjun then gives a glance to Pallapalla: And this is of course Pallapalla.

Junjun: May I ask who you are?

Usagi: Sailor Moon.

Junjun twisted Usagi's wrists so that the girl screamed out and dropped the blade. After that Junjun pushed poor Usagi to the ground.

Junjun: I've got to say, that is the worst super hero name I've heard.

Usagi quickly snapped back into action. She pulled out what looked like a shard of glace, only it was in the shape of the letter V, but with the two tips of it stretching away from each other. Usagi again swung at the girl, but Junjun again grabbed her hand out of thin air.

Cerecere: So what do you want to do with her?

Junjun: I don't know. I am feeling a bit generous.

Usagi came to in where else, but a dumpster. She pulled herself up and was about to get herself out, but the sudden pain from her head slowed her down. Luna jumped up onto the rim of the trashcan.

Usagi: I told you I couldn't fight.

Luna: We might need some help, but you can fight.

Usagi: Help?

Usagi is now sitting down at the dinning table in her house and Luna is sitting on top of the table. Usagi is now of course back to her normal form and she has several folders in front of her.

Usagi: You know, because of you I bombed that test I had. I should be studying right now.

Luna: You didn't know about me until after you had gone to bed. Your studying time was over.

Usagi put her hands over her face. Luna saw this and walked over to the remote control for the television. She lightly stepped on it and the TV turned on. The news was on and a man was saying the report.

Man: A sudden unknown illness has gripped the community. Four people have been reported dead and nine have been hospitalized. The disease causes the victim to lose all the strength that they have. They feel shortness of breath and in the extreme cases their hearts give out. The cause of this sudden….

Usagi cuts the man off by taking her hands off of her face and turning off the TV.

Usagi: So, that's them right?

Luna: Yes. Besides, that test was over a week ago. You should really be over it by now.

Usagi: What are these files for?

Luna: Think back to how I told you about help. Well, that's the help. Each planet that your race had there was a sailor scout on. I think they worked kind of like guards to defend the places they were sent to. I have been trying to find the others like you. Those files are on the people who I think are the ones we seek.


	7. Help?

Rated R: Part 7

Usagi and Luna are walking up the street of the city towards a rather large and warn out house.

Usagi: So what's the plan again?

Luna: You go inside and ask the girl there those questions. Once I know the answers I can tell if she's a scout or not.

Usagi: And if she is a scout, you'll get her to help use.

Luna: No. We'll get her to help us if we need it.

Usagi talks slightly in an angry tone: Why do I have to fight and they get to be just a back up plan?

Luna: I didn't want to do what I did to you. I really didn't. I don't want to do it again. Besides, you're Sailor Moon, you can handle this.

Usagi took a deep breath and replied quietly: Well maybe I'll get to meet Sailor V by doing this.

Luna: That's the spirit. You could get her autograph and everything.

A small smile went onto Usagi's face. After a few more minutes they at last reached the door of the building. Usagi put her hand forward and tapped gently onto the door.

Voice: Be right there.

The door is then pulled back and standing in the door way is a rather tall woman with short blond hair. She's about 18 in age. The girl is dressed in black with a black jacket on and she has a cross around her neck.

Woman: Well come on in.

Usagi enters the house timidly leaving Luna behind outside. The house itself looks even worse on the inside then it does on the outside. The floor of the living room and kitchen are both covered in food rappers and the sink is stuffed with dishes. Pieces of egg are even smashed across the counter top of the kitchen.

The girl takes a seat at the dining room table and Usagi plops herself down across from her.

Usagi: Why did you let me in here when you don't know who I am?

Woman: I had to kill time somehow until Michiru got back.

Usagi: Oh, well thanks then.

Woman: No problem.

Usagi pulled out some sheets of paper and a pencil. She pushed some God only knows what out of the way and placed the paper on the table.

Usagi: I'm doing a survey for my high school and I would really like it if you could answer some questions for me.

Woman: Shoot.

Usagi: Okay, your name?

Woman: Haruka.

Usagi: Isn't that a boys name?

Haruka: You're pocking fun at my name?

Usagi: Never mind.

Usagi then quickly scribbles down the name onto a piece of paper.

Usagi: Um, you said that someone named Michiru would be coming home soon?

Haruka: Yep.

Usagi: Is it alright if I stay until she gets here so I can ask her these questions as well?

Haruka: No.

Usagi: Okay, may I ask why?

Haruka: Well it's kind of private, but if you must know, last time she caught me with a girl she was pissed.

Luna walked back and forth outside of the house when suddenly Usagi charged out of the place. The girl walked down the street in a huff and Luna fallowed behind her.

Luna: It didn't go to well?

Usagi turns a corner to go into an alleyway. Once Luna gets into the alleyway with her, Usagi turns around to face her.

Usagi talks in a rather upset tone, but tries to hold back a yell: Why didn't you tell me?

Luna: What?

Usagi: That she's gay!

Luna: She is?

Usagi: With all the research that you did on these girls, you didn't know?

Luna: Well I suspected. So she is? That's perfect.

Usagi: Why!

Luna: If she's the scout that I think she was then she should be like that. She was like that in her past life. This means that it just might be her.

Luna tilted her head and asked in curiosity: Why are you so upset?

Usagi calms herself down and tries to explain things: She made a move.

Luna: No she didn't.

Usagi: Yes she did.

Luna: What happened?

Usagi: She said that the last time she got caught with a girl that her girlfriend got upset.

Luna: So?

Usagi: She got caught making out, so she meant she was going to do the same to me.

Luna: You take things out of context Usagi. She was just telling you what happened to her. It doesn't imply anything.

Usagi regains her upset tone: It doesn't imply anything?

Luna: You should go back there and apologize.

Usagi turns away and walks down the alleyway.

Luna calls out as she runs after her: But Usagi!

Usagi is now sitting down at a bench in a hospital with her head hanging down low, paper and pencil in hand. A nurse walks out of a room and goes towards her, stopping right in front of the girl.

Nurse talks in a kind voice: You can go in to see her now.

Usagi gets up and walks towards the doorway of the room.

Nurse: This is much appreciated. The poor girl doesn't get many visitors.

Usagi walks into the room and then the nurse leaves. Usagi then takes a seat by the hospital bed. Lying down in the bed is a girl with black hair that is the age of twelve.

Usagi: If you feel well enough I would really like to ask you some questions.

The girl nodded her head slowly.

Usagi: What's your name?

Girl speaks quietly: Hotaru Tomoe.

Usagi writes the name down and then Hotaru starts to cough and puts her hand into a fist and placed it in front of her face.

Hotaru: Bucket.

Usagi looks around and notices a small white bucket beside the bed. She picked it up and handed it to Hotaru, which took the thing and spit up some blood into it.

Usagi: You alright?

Hotaru nodded her head while keeping the bucket tightly in her hands.

Usagi: Okay, if you could pick your name what would it be?

Hotaru: Firefly.

Usagi walked outside of the hospital to find Luna waiting for her.

Luna: So, what was her name?

Usagi stops beside Luna and answers the question: She said that her name was Firefly.

Luna: That's her.

Usagi: No it's not.

Luna: Yes it is.

Usagi: She can't fight. She's dieing. The doctor says she'll be alive for a month tops.

Luna: She doesn't have to fight. You can fight.

Usagi: No I can't. I can't do this Luna. I didn't like my life before, but it was for sure a lot better then this.

Luna: You can't quit now.

Usagi: I never wanted to do this Luna.

Luna tried to calm the girl down by rubbing herself against the girl's leg, but Usagi pulled her foot up and over Luna and walked away.


	8. Letting The World Burn

Rated R: Part 8

Usagi entered into her bedroom and walked up to a countertop. There resting on the countertop was that wooden pencil that Luna had said was a transformation devise. Usagi grabbed the pencil.

Usagi entered into a building. It was a rather large bar that had bands playing and people dancing, mostly in the style of swing. Usagi did not look like herself. She looked like she was older, 20 to be exact. Her hair was now tied up into two balls on the top of her head. Each ball of hair had a long trail of hair coming out of it. She had on a long pink dress that had a cut in it at the bottom between her legs that pulled up to her knees. Also, a pink purse hung onto her shoulder. The woman walked on over to a table and sat down. She sat there and toke a long sigh of air and then a hand slowly stretched out in front of her. She had no idea who it belonged to, but her hand jumped forward and grabbed it. The hand held on tightly and pulled her up. She was pulled beside the body of a man. She then at last looked up to see who it was.

Mamoru, the boy from the arcade, the man that always teased her, stood with her held in his arms. Of course he didn't know it was her because she looked so different. Lucky for Usagi the song ended right before Mamoru could get started. The band left the stage and all the lights went out. Usagi breathed heavily and jumped in fear when a light on the stage shot on. Standing in the light was the black silhouette of a man with an electric guitar. Then two more lights shot on, one on each side of him. Standing in each of them was a black silhouette. The three men started their song and Mamoru and Usagi went into a dance. The song became painfully fast and Mamoru pulled Usagi into a swing like dance.

Lead guitarist: This is a nightmare, but it's my kind of nightmare. This is a war, but it's my kind of war. This is the end of things, but hey, I like it that way. And if we all die today, this will be a better place.

Usagi was then pulled up by Mamoru to the beat of the tune. As she was pulled her purse swung up into the air and then landed back down by her side.

Lead guitarist: This will be a better place. This will be a better place. This will be the best kind of place! So let's let the world burn baby!

The purse swung back up only this time a hand shot out of the crowed of dancing couples. It gripped tightly onto the purse, trying to pull it away. The man that the hand was attached to walked out from the crowed. He was well built with red hair and a black crescent moon tattooed onto his forehead. Mamoru saw this, put his hand into a fist, and slammed it into the man's face. The man fell back and disappeared into the crowed of people.

Lead guitarist: I just love letting the world burn baby. I just love letting it go. I know you love this to baby. It's kind of hard not to.

Then that same hand reached out from the crowed. It tapped Mamoru on the shoulder, who then turn and was knocked to the ground by the blow to his face. Usagi saw this and put her hand into a fist. She spun around, landing her fist right into the man with the red hairs face. The man went flying and crashed against the wall. He slid to the ground and went unconscious. Usagi pulled her fist close to her body. She looked down at Mamoru and then ran out of the building.

Usagi sat down at a table in the lunchroom of her school across from her friend Naru.

Usagi: Naru, what are you going to do for that test tomorrow?

Naru: I'm going to do what I always do.

Usagi: Can't you just study and pass it?

Naru: And waste my time when I can just cheat and get the exact same mark.

Usagi: But you shouldn't cheat.

Naru: I have a life you know. There are things that I want to do. I'm not going to be wasting all my free time on some math test that doesn't count for anything.

Usagi outstretched her arm and rested it on Naru's fingers: But…

Naru shot up from her seat and shouted it out: I have to destroy my whole life over some test while you just get to relax and let us all die! No, screw that and screw you!

Naru stormed out of the room and Usagi shot up out of her bed and woke up from her nightmare. Her pyjamas were again covered in sweat and she breathed heavily. Luna sat on the dresser by her bed.

Luna: Are you having that nightmare again?

Usagi: No, I'm having all new ones now.

Usagi turned to face Luna: Can't you just get one of the other scouts to do this. Like, I know we didn't find that Sailor V, but the others can handle this.

Luna: I really don't want to do that.

Usagi: Why not. You did it to me.

Luna: I didn't want to.

Usagi: But why can't you? I can't do this Luna.

Luna looked up at Usagi and took a long sigh of air: This right here, this is my past form. I was like this when the war happened. I died in that war. I was reborn just like you Usagi. I was a girl just like you. I had a life to. I lost all of that and I can't get it back. I know what you're going threw Usagi. I'm going threw it to. I can't let this happen to someone else.

Usagi passed for a minute and then asked Luna: You can't turn back?

Luna: I lost the device that turned me into this.

Usagi: Well what about that disguise thing?

Luna: It's voice activated and covered in censors. It would never work for me. It only works for you Usagi.

Usagi put her hand to Luna's face to comfort her.

It was late at night when Naru walked down the street. She stepped pass a building full of televisions. All of the TVs were on and they were all playing the news.

News man: And the body count rises to ten dead and fourteen hospitalized. There is still no explanation for this sudden…

The words became inaudible as Naru walked away from the building. Naru then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zoisite walk out of an alleyway and into view. Zoisite then started to walk towards Naru with a smile on her face. Naru backed up a bit at first, but quickly turned and went into a run. Zoisite saw this and toke off after her. As Zoisite ran a sword slid out from her sleeve and dropped into her hand. She then lunged forward, slamming the weapon into the wall right before Naru. Naru pulled back and turned to face Zoisite, who was now right in front of her and had Naru pined in place with the sword and Zoisite's body.

Zoisite talks in a playful way: What are you running from little girl.


	9. The End

Rated R: Part 9

Usagi sat by herself in the lunchroom. She put her face down and into her hands and a hand went onto her shoulder. She pulled her face to look up.

Usagi: Gurio, oh I'm so glad to see you. Do you know where Naru is?

Gurio: No, no I don't. You doing okay Usagi?

Usagi forced a smile: Yes, I'm doing fine.

Usagi walked into her home and there sitting on the floor of the kitchen was Luna with a shoe beside her side.

Usagi: That's Naru's.

Luna nodded: I found it on the street some ways from the arcade.

Luna pushed the shoe gently forward and Usagi walked up to the idem and looked down into it. There, resting in the shoe was the pink petal of a flower.

Usagi: That warrior like me only from Earth, you said he used flowers. Was he behind this?

Luna shook her head no: He used red roses. Red stands for life and justice where we come from.

Usagi: And pink?

Luna: Pink stands for a fading life, a dieing justice.

Usagi talks like she is giving an order: Luna, where is Naru?

A piece of paper is printed off from the computer. It is a map covered in little black dots. Luna is sitting at the computer.

Luna: I entered all of the energy loses into the computer. Wherever someone started feeling ill from this new sickness I typed into the machine.

Usagi grabbed the map and looked at it.

Usagi: It looks like a bulls eye.

Luna nodded: And at the centre of that bulls eye is where they'll be.

Usagi: Okay, let's call the cops then.

Luna: They would never believe you, and if they did they would be going off to their deaths.

Usagi: The other scouts. We could get them.

Luna: There's not enough time. It's up to you. You are the only one that can do anything.

Usagi talked in a slightly panicked voice: But I'm not a hero.

Luna: You can be.

Usagi: No I can't. I'm going to die tonight.

Usagi went into her bedroom. She opened up a shelf of the dresser by her bed. She quickly changed into the dark dress, pocketed the sword and the shard of glass, pulled out the black brooch, and put her hand right into it.

Usagi: Make up.

Mamoru entered into his bedroom and hanging on the wall of his room was a tuxedo with an old fashion style of mask and a top hat.

Nephrite: What's with the girl?

Nephrite had his face to Zoisite, but he could see Naru tied up on the floor in the corner of his eye. They were all inside of the house that they had found, except for Jadeite who stood outside like a guard.

Zoisite: A power is coming from her. I think she might be a reincarnation of one of the seven.

Nephrite: Yes she could be the rebirth of one of our greatest soldiers, or she could have a hard on for a guy and you're just misreading it.

Zoisite: Oh that's priceless.

Nephrite walked on over to Naru and took a seat beside her.

Nephrite: Zoisite, we do not need to attract more attention.

Zoisite: She is one of the seven. She's staying here.

Nephrite: Zoisite, this is an order from your commanding officer. Let the girl go.

Zoisite pulled out her sword and then talked in her most threatening voice: Now you listen to me Nephrite, and you listen good…

Zoisite was then cut off by Jadeite flying threw the wall of the building. She turned around just in time to have Jadeite fall onto her blade, killing him instantly. Zoisite reacted the only way that she could. She pushed the corps off of her sword. Usagi stood outside of the building in front of the massive hole that Jadeite had created. She had her sword drawn and was in her scout form. She then entered into the house. Zoisite turned and ran. She pushed open a door that lead to the roof and pulled herself up, closing the thing and locking it behind her.

Zoisite rested her head on top of the door and spoke in a kind voice: Nephrite, I just want you to know that you were like a brother to me, but to be perfectly frank, I wanted a sister.

Nephrite's massive sword burst threw the door right in front of Zoisite's face. Zoisite pulled herself off of the thing with a smile on her face. She turned around and then suddenly a small dart flew into her leg. The dart was black with red rose pedals coming out of the end. Then two more darts flew into her other leg and one went into her shoulder. Zoisite ran forward, lifted her blade, and slammed it down. The blade was then stopped by a small black cane. Holding that staff was a man in a tuxedo with a mask on.

Zoisite: Funny, I remember killing you.

Nephrite pulled his sword free from the wood and then turned to face Usagi.

Nephrite: As is custom we must learn of each other before we fight. Of course I already know who you are, so what do you want to know about me?

Usagi: Who am I?

Nephrite chuckled to himself: You're Sailor Moon, the great warrior, the princess of the Moon.

Usagi: Princess?

Nephrite: Yes, all the scouts were princesses.

Usagi: Why did the war happen?

Nephrite: You really don't know do you? The human race was dieing from plague. It needed your help. You felt that it did not deserve it. A war started. We joined forces with the humans and wiped your kind out.

Usagi shouted out: But if you were allies with them, then why are you killing them now?

Nephrite walked forward as he talked: You killed our queen, that's why. You killed her and now my kind is dieing because the new queen just isn't up to it.

Usagi: I don't understand.

Nephrite: We are using the energy that we are taking from this world to kind of rebuild are old ways. We are bringing our queen, the one that you killed, back from the dead. We would use that device that your kind made, but it was destroyed in the war. Do you understand?

Usagi nodded.

Nephrite: Good, and do you see how this is all your fault?

Usagi lifted her blade as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Nephrite: Just as long as you know this.

Nephrite swung his blade forward and the fight began.

Zoisite slammed his blade back into the staff. The man then pushed forward, knocking Zoisite to the ground. She spun her blade around, but the man easily jumped over it. Zoisite then got back up from the ground and swung her blade forward.

Nephrite's blade slammed into Usagi's sword, knocking it out of her hand. She pulled out her shard of glace and swung it forward, cutting Nephrite's cheek. Nephrite reacted to this by swinging his blade down. Usagi stopped it with her bare hand. The thing cut into her palm and blood trickled down Nephrites weapon. Nephrite then kicked Usagi to the ground.

Zoisite breathed heavily and so did the man in black. The girl took in a large breath of air and then pulled up her sword and charged forward, screaming. The man took out his last dart, clutched it in his fist, shifted out of the way, put his foot out, and tripped Zoisite to the ground. The girl spun around and landed on her back. She shot back up, but when she got up halfway the man then slammed his fist right into her face, jamming the dart into her eye. She scrambled up, dropping her sword, grabbing at her face, which is now covered in green blood. She stepped back, tripping over her sword and then falling off the side of the building. She landed on her back, still alive, but the sword now sat on the edge of the building. It rolled off, fell down, and impaled her threw the chest, killing her. The man looked down at Zoisite and then walked away.

Nephrite walked towards Usagi, who was still on the ground and now up against a wall. He stuck his sword forward, jamming it into her hand, causing her to scream out and drop her shard. He then kicked the weapon out of the way and used his free hand and grabbed her by the neck, dragging her up the wall with it.

Nephrite: Now before this ends I'll ask my questions. Where are the other scouts? The Princess would never come alone.

Usagi: They're not here.

Nephrite: You lie. Where are they?

Usagi: They're not here.

Nephrite: I'll give you life you know that. You've killed them all before. It was all you and your mother's fault. Just do it again. It'll be easy this time.

Usagi started coughing from the lack of air. Nephrite dropped her and she slumped to the ground. Her eyes raised across the floor and they quickly came to rest on Jadeite's blade.

Nephrite: Your kind always was pathetic.

Usagi shot forward and picked up the blade. She snapped it back, digging it into Nephrite's side. Nephrite stumbled backwards and fell over, dead. Usagi breathed heavily and looked over at Naru.

Beryl stood by a window that looked into a room that was full of red liquid. She put her hand to the glace and right after it touched a hand raised out from the liquid and put itself in front of Baryl's hand. Kunzite then walked out of the shadows. He walked up to his queen and whispered into her ear. Beryl then mouthed out the word war.

Motoki is sitting at his computer.

Motoki reads out loud to himself: Hello, my name is Serena. I'm a bit of a crybaby and a rash, but I'm really nice once you get to know me.

Motoki sighs: What the hey. She sounds alright.

Luna is sitting at the computer in Usagi's house and Usagi is standing over to the side.

Usagi talks in a cheerful voice: It will never work you know.

Usagi then turns and leaves.

Luna jumps down from the computer and calls out: Yes it will, and when it does I'll rub it in your face.

Usagi calls out: Come on Luna, we have work to do.

Hundreds of black spheres gathered in the sky and then began their descent.

The End


End file.
